Twilight on MSN!
by It's2o'clockinthemorning 2ND
Summary: REUPLOADED: Everyone's favourite characters are now on MSN! Read and laugh with the characters, especially Emmett and Rosalie's mini online adventures, Esme on drugs, Edward overwhelmed and so much more! 100% randomness T for suggestive/swear themes!
1. My New Account

Hey it's 2 o'clock in the morning's SECOND BACKUP ACCOUNT! Due to some complications I can no longer access that account so I'm using this one, reuploading my stories (mainly Twilight on MSN) and I will update frequently :)


	2. Grey Haired Momma

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Twilight!**

**Smeyer: *clicks* ooh this looks interesting! *grabs popcorn***

**Me: I agree *steals some popcorn***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella'sLullaby just signed in<strong>_

_**Lamb&Lion just signed in**_

_**GrizzlyBear! just signed in**_

_**Aprohdite just signed in**_

**GrizzlyBear! :** Hey VAMPIRES... and Bella

**Lamb&Lion:** Love you too Emmett ('m a vampire too ya know)

**GrizzlyBear!: **XD

**Aphrodite:** Why do I put up with you Emmett?

**Bella'sLullaby:** Good Morning Love, Morning Emmett, Morning Rosalie.

**Lamb&Lion:** Edward your in the same room as me...and we don't sleep ?

**Aphrodite:** I'm glad its Saturday, more time to shop online AND talk to my favourite people! *coughEmmettcough*

**GrizzlyBear!:** Woo! I'm Rosie Posie's favourite person! XD

**Bella'sLullaby: **'Rosie Posie' Emmett?

**Aprohdite:** 1. Emmett NEVER call me that (outside the bedroom anyways) and 2. Edward why are you speaking old fashioned?

**Lamb&Lion: **Its just his nature...?

**GrizzlyBear!: **Awwwwwwkward!

_**Bella'sLullaby signed off**_

_**Ness_the_best just signed in**_

**Ness_the_best:** Hi guys! Jake just left!

**Aprohdite:** Good.

**Lamb&Lion:** Rosalie... not in front of Nessie!

**GrizzlyBear!:** Hey hows my favourite niece?

**Ness_the_best:** Only niece! But I'm fine, can we play 21 dares?

**Aphrodite:** I have nothing better to do, done all my make up and its only 6:15am, wait Ness you just said Jacob JUST left? At 6:15am?

**Ness_the_best:** He slept round (under Dad's supervision don't worry Mommy!)

**Lamb&Lion:** hmm... well I hope you didn't do anything unsuitable.

**GrizzlyBear!:** 1 2 3

**Lamb&Lion:** 4 5

**Aprohdite:** 6 7 8

**Ness_the_best:** 9 10 11

**GrizzlyBear!: **12 13 14

**Lamb&Lion:** 15 16 17 (phew it won't be me!)

**Aprohdite: **18

**Ness_the_best:** 19

**GrizzlyBear!:** 20!

**Lamb&Lion:** 21- oh damn its me! grr.

**Aphrodite:** Bella I dare you to get some of Edward's boxers, take pictures and post them on the internet AND put them up all over town!

**GrizzlyBear!:** Haha wittle Eddie kins is about to get PRANKED!

**Ness_the_best:** Daddy just texted me he is coming on MSN quick delete the conversation! And hurry Mom!

**Moderator GrizzlyBear! deletes the conversation**

_**Bella'sLullaby via iPhone signed in**_

**Bella'sLullaby:** I just got a message on my YouTube account, and it says check out this video it rox's! Luv ?

**Lamb&Lion:** hehe

_**Jasperin signed in**_

_**AliAlice signed in**_

**AliAlice:** EDWARD! YOUR BOXERS ARE ON YOUTUBE AND ALL OVER TOWN!

**Jasperin:** YouTube is worst, the user name is called 'iseeyoucullen'

**Bella'sLullaby: **WHAT? WHO DID THIS AND WHO I- Bella!

**Lamb&Lion:** Yes? *has innocent look*

_**Bella'sLullaby signed off**_

_**Lamb&Lion signed off**_

**GrizzlyBear!:** Wanna play 21 dares?

**Alialice:** ok! I'm shopping online at some french website, the clothes are FANTASTIC!

**GrizzlyBear!:** 1 2

**Jasperin: **3 4 5

**Aphrodite:** 6 7 8

**Ness_the_best:** 9 10 11

**GrizzlyBear!:** 12 13 14

**Jasperin:** 15 16

**AliAlice:** I KNOW WHO IT IS! XD 17 18 19

**Aprohdite:** 20 21!

**Ness_the_best:** HAHAHAHA AUNTIE ROSALIE SAID 21 BY MISTAKE!

**GrizzlyBear!:** Ness, she is lucky the mut- ok ok Jacob is not on here!

**Aphrodite:** I only did it to save Ness some embarrasment!

**GrizzlyBear!: **Okie Cokie Rosie Posie I dare u 2 call people by different names apart from people on msn like:

Edward - Homer

Bella - Gertrude

Jacob - Stinky Donut Poo

Carlisle - Fangz

Esme - Grey haired Momma

**Aphrodite:** Couldn't create any creative names Em?

**Jasperin:** I feel the tension! Take some Jasperin!

**AliAlice:** OMG I JUST GOT THIS FRENCH DRESS COST 4000 EUROS!

**Ness_the_best: **Why is Jakie Stinky Donut Poo?

**GrizzlyBear!:** Because he is Nessity Nessie Ness Ness!

_**Jasperin just signed off**_

_**AliAlice just signed off**_

_**Ness_the_best just signed off**_

_**MommaFang just signed in**_

**GrizzlyBear!:** Hey Grey Haired Momma!

**Aprohdite: **Hi Grey Haired Momma!

**MommaFang: **What did you call me?

_**GrizzlyBear! just signed off**_

_**Aprohdite just signed off**_

**MommaFang:** OH THATS RIGHT YOU BETTA RUN!

_**MommaFang just signed off**_


End file.
